Thermally-insulated receptacles maintain beverages, food, and other items at a cool temperature without using a source of power. These receptacles are fabricated from thermally insulative materials that resist a transfer of heat therethrough. These receptacles are sometimes referred to as coolers or ice boxes and may be portable, stand-alone containers, or may be integrally formed within vehicles and the like.
Thermally-insulated receptacles are often used in situations in which access to electricity is limited, e.g., during traveling, times of unexpected power outages, or being at a remote location. During these situations, it may be desirable to have a thermally insulated receptacle capable of providing much more than merely serving the unitary function of maintaining its contents at a cool temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved thermally insulated receptacles.